To Love Thy ENEMY
by tetra-ss
Summary: Nothing has been the same since Second Year, Harry Potter was never the same. Harry is in Voldemort's hands now and it doesn't turn out the way either of them suspected. Harry is different, darker, and Voldemort isn't to sure that he has enemy any longer. Dark!Harry, Smart!Harry, LVHP, Tom Riddle x Harry


**CHAPTER ONE - Arrival**

Harry smiled slightly as his old headmaster went over the side of the astronomy tower. The headmaster had deceived him, not just today but his whole life. This life that he's been living couldn't be call that, not after all his body had gone through. So when Dumbledore went over the edge, Harry gave a silent cheer to Severus.

The headmaster fell, and fell.

He made to move away from the onlookers, and the Death Eaters, but he knocked into something when the body-bonding charm wore off. _Clang! _It made a loud noise and alerted the others. The unmasked Death Eaters swiveled to face the young hero, they could see him clearly as he wasn't wearing his invisibility cloak. What a foolish choice that was.

Snape was looking straight at him though, a pale colour placed on his face. Harry knew it to be fear Snape felt for him right now, and Harry was glad that the man couldn't see past his own more protective protecting shields. It would have revealed the young man to be something more, way before he was ready to let others see. Bellatrix stepped into Harry's light of vision and sneered, "What do we have here? Itty Bitty Potty has just seen his beloved grandfather die before his eyes. Shocked? Is he gonna wet himself?" She laughed. Harry just stared ahead, looking at her a blank face mentally preparing himself for a minimum amount of torture. Though it was better to be judged as a weakling that to come out on the radar this soon.

"What is this? Not even speaking?" Bella sneered at the blank gaze. She would teach him.

_"Crucio."_ The moment the curse left her lips found our young Harry on the ground withering in agony. If possible, Snape's face grew even paler at Bella's action. Not only would the Dark Lord be displeased with someone else having fun with Potter, but it was also his job to protect the boy. Now that Dumbledore was gone, Snape didn't know which side to choose anymore. Help Harry or leave him be?

It took all of Harry's willpower to keep himself from screaming. This was nothing, he told himself. Nothing compared to the curse dealt by Voldemort himself. He finally couldn't hold his voice anymore and a sizable whimper left his lips, and the smiled on Bellatrix's lips was enough to make him regret making any sound at all.

Snape blanched further and stepped towards Bella. His voice solemn he spoke, "Bellatrix that's enough. The Dark Lord wouldn't like it much if his prize were damaged too much before he got a chance to play." Severus really hoped she would yield to the warning, he wasn't up for punishment.

"Hmph. Fine, better not make the Lord angry!" Even Bellatrix was enough in her right mind to not anger Voldemort, though there was a hint of resentment in her voice. Severus and two other unknown death eaters grabbed Harry under his arms, they disapparated to the Malfoy home. Harry grunted as he was ceremoniously dropped to the floor, right in front of Lord Voldemort.

Young Harry looked up at Tom, he didn't like to refer to Tom with the name he picked out for himself. Then again, Harry didn't particularly like his name either. Harry sneered at him, keeping up his mask of disgust until Tom's Death Eaters left the room, hopefully he wouldn't have to wait any longer. "Bellatrix, did it really seem necessary to torture Harry before you thought to bring him to me?" Voldemort asked in a sickly sweet voice. Harry shivered slightly, the Lord's voice ran across his skin like mist. Voldemort didn't wait for her answer as he ordered everyone out. Once they were gone, Tom stepped down from the chair where he sat, he crossed the floor until he stood in front of Harry.

"You are different. What has changed in young Mr. Potter?" Narrowed crimson eyes looked down into green emerald ones.

Harry dragged himself up, he instantly regretted letting himself get cursed, that had been a stupid idea. He got to his feet, albeit a little unsteady, and tipped his head back in a sign of ecstasy. Power washed over the room, a static feeling came from Harry and the air around him, he let out a pleasant sigh.

Harry was changing.

His face.

His eyes.

His hair.

His body.

Everything changed, everything was different.

Harry's hair grew just past his chin and shoulders, and it shinned a waxed black. Eyes glowed a brighter green, the pupils slightly dilated and slit like a snakes. His face and body became more angular, his body more lithe and slight muscle tone was added. Harry now looked like an older and healthier version of his younger teen self. Even the Dark Lord didn't look the least surprised though Harry caught the slight widening of his eyes. Harry, new and improved, smirked at him. A glow radiated within this new power, it circled Harry and let him rise to his feet.

"Now that I am finally here, _really_ here, we can start our agreement."

* * *

Snape let out his sigh of relief, his Lord didn't punish him this time. What was he going to do about Potter? Even if the Dark Lord didn't kill him today, Potters stay here wasn't going to be the most pleasant one. Potter was going to be lucky to survive a week in the presence of his Lord, though the potions master wouldn't put it past Potter to stay alive that long, just to spite Voldemort.

Once outside the gates to the Malfoy Home, Snape apparated back to Hogwarts. When he there, it wasn't much of a surprise to see everyone in a sullen mood. Students and teachers alike were either crying or looking too frightened to shed a tear. It also seemed that the realization of their savior gone hadn't reached them yet. Where were Weasley and Granger at a time like this? Severus would have thought that they would be the first to notice their missing friend and complain.

Just then the doors to the Mail Hall burst open. The students had been moved there for safety and comfort he supposed. Hermione and Ron pealed through the hall with amazing speed. 'Well speak of the devil.'

They ran up to the head table where Minerva sat. "Professor, professor, Harry's gone. We haven't seen him since he left for Professor Dumbledore's office this morning." Hermione hurried with her words knowing that something was terribly wrong. Harry was missing and he had a feeling that he was in trouble. After this little announcement, a rise in volume started to permeate the air.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I have a proposal Tom." Harry suggested to the Dark Lord using his mortal name on purpose. There formed a tick on Voldemort's head, but surprisingly he didn't comment or object.

"I want to make a deal. A deal between you and me, and its your choice to accept it or not." he suggested.

Voldemort shifted in the seat where he sat, a comfy red chair against his back. Harry was jealous. Yes, getting cursed was a stupid thing to let happen on his part. Though he felt better after transforming, it would feel nice to sit and so he transfigured his own seat though it was still lower than the platform Voldemort was on.

The two wizards sat across from each other and looked upon as if studying every feature. Memorizing the face in front of them. Voldemort sat with his chin in his hand and his elbow upon his armrest with a small smirk. His usual blank face was absent, he wanted to seriously knew what made young Harry tick. One way to find out, but at this moment he couldn't. They were to discuss something, a deal.

"Just what are you suggesting? What could you possible offer me to make a deal with you?" Tom tilted his head a little mere to the side, his crimson eyes flashing. He had some ideas of what the boy could offer him. Though a Dark Lord, and an overall horrible person, didn't mean that he that he was deprived of personal needs. Sexual tension had of course been an issue over the past few years, and none of his dunder-headed Death Eaters would be eligible to share his bed. Voldemort also wasn't going to let anyone in his bed, no, not one was trustworthy enough. Tom hummed a few notes before giving his attention back to Harry.

Harry, though, was a little to busy staring at Voldemort to comply to his questions. He watched as emotion flickered through the older wizard's eyes as Harry saw a mental discussion going on. Offer? Well, it was more like a negotiation.

* * *

**Continue?**

**I actually wrote this almost... 2 years ago if I count correctly and never posted it. I still remember what I wanted to do with it, but if you review, please tell me what you thought of it. Thank you!  
**

**I do so love Harry and Voldemort relationships, even if they aren't romantic.  
**


End file.
